Deadliest Games
by BananaWombat221
Summary: A MASSIVE CROSSOVER! Hunger Games x Divergent x Mortal Instruments x Maze Runner x Percy Jackson x Vampire Academy x Chronicles of Narnia. Based off of this post:
1. Intro

_**Based off of this post: post/82516840592/hunger-games-au-last-year-was-childs-play-based**_

_**I thought it was a fantastic idea and decided to go with it.**_

_**NOTES:**_

_**These characters will not be enemies. Only two are going to actually die, okay?**_

_**Some of these characters have AUs in their storylines. Most characteristics - e.g. Divergence, half-god, dhampirs - are kept. **_

_**This is not going to start right from the beginning of Catching Fire - it's going to be when Haymitch is talking Katniss and Peeta through the other tributes. **_

_**FANDOMS AND CHARACTERS USED AS TRIBUTES:**_

_**Vampire Academy - Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov**_

_**Mortal Instruments - Clary Fray and Jace Wayland**_

_**Divergent - Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton**_

_**Maze Runner - Thomas and Teresa**_

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase**_

_**Chronicles of Narnia - Peter and Susan Pevensie**_

_**Hunger Games - Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark**_

_**Other Hunger Games characters and characters from other fandoms will appear.**_

_**I'm going to be describing them as I see them in their films, because I think that would work better - apart from Annabeth. You can either use my description, or choose to use Alexandra Daddario or Olivia Holt as a visualization. **_

_**All done? **_

_**GOOD!**_

_**Let's go!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**And...here we go!**_

KATNISS P.O.V

As Peeta and I walked into our apartment in the Capitol, Haymitch seemed to be setting up some sort of recording on the enormous screen.

"What - " I began, but Haymitch hushed me and continued tinkering.

After a few seconds, he straightened up and gestured with his hands. "Sit down, you two. We have a lot to talk about."

Deciding it would be better not to question it, we both sank onto the white puffy sofa as the reel began to play.

"This year's tributes," Haymitch begins. Two people flash up on the screen, the number one rotating below them. "District 1 - Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov."

The girl, Rose, has a rather square forehead but otherwise a very pretty face, a curvaceous figure, and a dark ponytail. She looks tough, and so does her district partner - a slightly older man with shaggy dark brown hair.

"Both dhampirs - half human, half vampire, trained all their lives to protect the Moroi, the royal vampires," Haymitch says. A clip is shown from one of their training sessions - both are excellent hand-to-hand fighters. Dimitri eventually manages to pin Rose down, but his eyes are soft, and so are hers.

"District 2, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray and Jace Wayland," Haymitch says, clicking to the next slide. A girl and a boy, again, with the number two. The girl has defined eyebrows, porcelain skin and red curly hair. The boy is dignified-looking, with thick blond hair and a slight hook in his nose. The boy - Jace - in particular has a lean, muscled look about him.

"Shadowhunters, the both of them," Haymitch says. "Jace, especially, is lethal - quite arrogant, but lethal. Clary is new to it, won two years ago on a fluke - she managed to get her final opponent to practically smash his brains out running into a tree." Another clip is shown, another training session - Jace is an expert. Clary is clumsier, but still skilled.

"District 3," Haymitch says. "Teresa and Thomas."

"No last names?" Peeta breaks in.

"No-one knows their last names," Haymitch says gravely. "Not even them. Both woke up with no memories when they turned sixteen. Nobody's quite sure what happened to them. Tough lives, these two." The girl has a button nose, startling blue eyes and thick dark hair fluffed around her shoulders. Skinny, but not mean-looking. The boy is taller, broad-shouldered, with a slightly funny nose and dark brown hair - but handsome. Very handsome.

"Very clever," Haymitch says. "Exceptionally smart, actually, especially Thomas. Probably the smartest tributes ever. And both gifted with speed and stamina - Thomas is set records when he ran from one end of his arena to the other in just three hours."

Instead of training, we're shown a piece from each of their games. Teresa is small, but quick and sharp. Haymitch was right about Thomas - he's fast. Almost superhumanly fast. We see him running briefly through a forest to get away from a blond boy, and he's practically a blur.

"District 4, Finnick and Mags."

"District 5, the Pevensies. Won back-to-back." The girl has full lips and pale skin, yet again with dark hair. Another archer - beautifully aligned. She's a pro. Her brother is slightly older, with thick blonde hair and a sword. "Peter and Susan. Rumour has it they were once kings and queens. They have a younger brother and sister at home, Edmund and Lucy. They'll want to get back to them pretty bad."

"District 6, Tobias 'Four' Eaton and Beatrice 'Tris' Prior." An older guy with close-cropped golden brown hair, tanned skin, a full lower lip and a stern face. A girl with greyish-blue eyes and long, straight blonde hair. "Deadly. Both can handle guns and knives, no problem. Excellent at unarmed combat, especially Four. Both known Divergents, so any mind games the Capitol pulls in the arena won't work on them." A clip is shown, training again. Four seems to rely both on technique and brute strength, the muscles in his arms popping. Tris is weaker but quicker. Suddenly, we're shown another clip - their reapings, this year. Tris is holding a baby, swaddled in a blanket, seemingly struggling not to cry. Four is holding her close.

"They have a newborn son, James," Haymitch says, and I feel like I've been punched in the gut. I can't kill them. They have a baby. A family.

"I'm not killing them," I suddenly hear Peeta say.

Haymitch shrugs.

"District 7, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson and Annabeth Chase," Haymitch says, clicking on. They both have startling eyes - the boy, Percy, has sparkling green, while Annabeth has shocking grey. "Young couple. No kids this time. Demigods - Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, very clever, very good with a dagger. Percy is a son of Poseidon. Able to control water, best swordsman the Games have ever seen." We're shown them in training, sparring with each other. Annabeth's curly blonde hair is flying as she ducks and swivels over Percy's brilliantly handled sword strokes.

We're shown the rest, then Haymitch says, "I want you two to become allies with them."

"Who?" I say.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7. Make it a big pack."

"Well, I'm not murdering anyone who has kids," I say, "so 6 is safe."

"The rest, as well," Haymitch says. He suddenly looks furtive. "Make sure you become allies. This is big, okay? Bigger than big."

Before I can ask what he means, both me and Peeta are sent off to bed.

_**Uuuuhhhhhh...cookies, anyone?**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**So yeah...hi! Skipping on to training.**_

KATNISS P.O.V

The people that draw my eyes the moment Peeta and I step into the training room are the people Haymitch demanded we become allies with.

Clary and Jace are nearest the door. Jace is hurling small, sharp knives at targets, while Clary is demolishing a punching bag. Both have strange black marks on their skin.

Well. No point being shy.

Peeta seems to get what I'm doing when I head over to join Clary on the bags, and goes to have a shot at the knives with Jace and several others.

"I'm Katniss," I say.

Clary looks up. She's very pretty, with delicate facial features and those thick eyebrows and deep eyes. "I'm Clary, District 2," she says, panting slightly. "I'm not very good at this."

I throw a half-hearted kick at the bag. "Neither am I."

"Archery's your thing, right?" Clary says.

"Sorry?"

"I watched the Games last year, like everyone else in this goddamn place," Clary says. "You're great with a bow."

I'm flattered, despite myself. "Thank you. You're a good fighter, too."

"Don't try and suck up," Clary declares. She makes her way over to the camouflage station instead, and I follow. "I'm better with a brush than with my fists."

There are two other people at the sation - the tributes from 3. Thomas and Teresa. They barely look up as we join them.

"I'm Katniss," I say. "And this is Clary."

"I'm Teresa, this is Thomas," the girl says, not looking up, feverishly sketching.

"Um...what are you - " Clary begins.

"Making maps of possible arenas," Thomas says, finally looking up. He's slightly flushed, absorbed in his work. "Both of our arenas were giant mazes."

"Oh, I remember!" I say. "Six years ago for you, five for Teresa. Must have been the only time when two consecutive arenas were similar."

"Mmm," he says, looking back down. I take a peek. He's good. Very good. His drawing must match his running speed, because his hand is flying over the paper.

"You guys do know it's impossible to predict arenas, right?" Clary says.

"Doesn't hurt to try," Teresa replies absent-mindedly. "Besides, Minho thought we'd be getting a small arena this year. Something about wanting the Games to go fast and furious."

"Who's Minho?" I ask.

"Friend back in 3," Thomas says.

"Allies?" Teresa says unexpectedly.

We shake on it, and after a moment, Thomas and Clary do as well.

"I'll convince Jace," Clary says.

"Speak of the devil," says Thomas.

We all glance round. Peeta and Jace are making their way over to us, talking and smiling. They seem to be getting on.

"Clary, I found a - "

" - ally, yes," Clary interrupts her district partner. "I did too. Three, in fact."

Jace looks interested. "12 and 3? I watched you last year, 12. Good aim."

"Thank you."

"And 3," he says, turning to the geniuses. "Clever and fast. I like your choices, Clary."

"C'mon," Clary says, dragging him off. "Let's try treadmills."

Thomas and Teresa look busy, so both me and Peeta wave goodbye and head over to the punching bags again. This time, Four is there.

"Come to make allies, huh?" he says, before we can say anything. His voice is deep.

"Yes," I say bluntly.

"I accept," he says. "Can't be messing around in these Games."

"Where's your girlfriend?" I ask.

"My wife," he corrects. "Tris is with the knives. I'm joining her in a sec."

We take part in the punching bags with him, then head over to the knives. Tris is throwing blade after blade with accuracy that's almost frightening.

"Found us a pack, Tobias?" she says, without turning round.

"Of a sort," he replies, picking up a bundle of knives of his own.

It's then that I notice their tattoos. Four's is creeping up hs neck, obscured by his t-shirt, but Tris' is on full display - a set of five ravens, flying over her collarbone in an almost necklace-like form.

"What are the birds for?" I ask before I can stop myself.

Tris puts down the knives and turns. She's not especially beautiful, but she makes you take notice.

"My dad," she says, pointing at each of the ravens in turn, "my mom, my brother, Tobias, and my son."

"James," I nod.

"Yes," she says, her eyes hardening.

"Allies?"

"Allies."

We meet the Pevensies next. The archery and sword stations are close, so they're not far away from each other. Susan is shooting arrow after arrow at the targets, while Peter is attacking a dummy.

It doesn't take long to convince them. They're surprisingly gentle and kind, and we learn the nicknames they got from the Capitol after they won - Susan the Gentle and Peter the Brave.

Annabeth and Percy take a little longer. They're fighting with bamboo poles on one of the mats - they look experienced and exposed to the weather, both with deep tans.

"You want something, 12?" Annabeth calls over, blocking a strike from Percy.

"Yes," I say.

It takes two seconds, and Percy has Annabeth pinned down with his bamboo balancing on her throat.

"Do you yield?" he says.

"I yield," she gurgles.

He stands up, and offers a hand, but Annabeth bats it aside and stands by herself. They're a couple, that's obvious - the playful competitiveness does nothing to mask the love they have in their eyes when they look at each other.

"Alliance, is it?" Percy says, swiping the sweat from his forehead with a hand.

"Yes," I say.

"You're a good shot, and you're strong," Annabeth says, looking at me and then at Peeta. "I'm clever, and he's skilled. So yes."

A handshake is exchanged, and then it's like nothing ever happened.

Mags and Finnick readily accept.

1 are last. They're sparring on the next mat over, a blur of fists and feet and knees. Before long, Rose manages - just - to flip Dimitri over her shoulder and straddle his legs.

"Alliance?" Dimitri says, when we've caught their attention. He has an odd voice, tinged slightly with an accent that isn't District, but isn't Capitol.

"You got it in one," Peeta says.

"I'm okay with it," Rose says, hands on hips, chest heaving. "Dimitri?"

He folds his arms, considering, then nods.

_**So...yes. Done - until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**So hi! Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback. :)**_

_**Here's another chapter, as promised!**_

_**This will be covering the scores and interviews. **_

KATNISS P.O.V

We sit - Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Peeta and I - watching the training scores on the television.

Dimitri gets a 10.

Rose gets a 9.

Jace gets a 10.

Clary gets a 7.

Thomas gets an 8.

Teresa gets an 8.

Finnick gets a 10.

Mags gets a 4.

Peter gets a 9.

Susan gets a 7.

Tobias gets an 11.

Tris gets a 10.

Percy gets a 10.

Annabeth gets a 10.

The scores continue - then Peeta and I both recieve 12s, and the night is wrapped up on a happy note.

LINEBREAKPRETTYPRETTYLINEBREAK

The interviews are fast and furious, and everyone plays an angle - this year, they're all different, but hold an undertone of similarity.

We hit Mags' interview before I realize. _Nobody is acting like they want to be here. _Which is true - because, in reality, who does? But each year, you always get those tributes that act like it's an honour, or a privilege. These ones are protesting - quietly, but protesting.

Rose plays the sexy angle, Dimitri the strong and silent. Jace does cool and arrogant, Clary filled with nervous energy. Thomas barely talks, just glowers and searches the room repeatedly with his eyes. Teresa doesn't answer in anything but sarcasm. Finnick does sexy, like a male Rose. Mags makes mumbling noises.

Peter does dignified, Susan quiet and elegant. They match, those two. It would be easy to assume they were royalty.

Tobias and Tris barely talk, but stare and answer in low, dangerous voices. Ceaser asks them each about James. They both seem to be having trouble physically restraining themselves when he mentions their son.

Percy does relaxed and likeable, Annabeth talkative but with a chilly, factual tone.

The icing on the cake is my transforming wedding dress and Peeta's baby bomb. I spot our allies looking over at us - they're all smart. I can see the way their brows wrinkle and then clear as they realize that it's not true. Thomas and Teresa are fastest to get it, followed by Annabeth, Susan and Tris.

Tris is a mother already - she knows what the signs are. And she can see that I'm not displaying any of them.

_**Short, but...until next time!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello again! **_

_**I'm keeping this at a brisk pace - more action than emotion.**_

_**Oh, and by the way, - calm down! Here's a chapter!**_

KATNISS P.O.V

Seconds after watching Cinna be dragged away, I am pushed, wiping away tears, into the arena.

Water on all sides. Smells salty. A saltwater lake?

I cast my eyes around. Dimitri on my right, Teresa on my left. I can't see Peeta anywhere.

The Cornucopia has rocky spokes poking out around the perimeter, providing narrow pathways to climb up on out of the water.

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2.._

_1..._

_CLANG._

The klaxon goes off, and I'm first in the water.

However, I'm not first to the Cornucopia, as Percy is there first, Finnick second. I expect both of the water-comfortable tributes to fight over the trident, but only Finnick goes for it. Percy snatches up a sword. Of course - that was what Haymitch said. Best swordsman the Games have ever seen.

"Allies, right?" Percy says. I nod, trying to catch my breath, grabbing one of the two bows. "Duck."

I don't even have time to question it before Percy drags me to ground, Finnick's trident missing me by a hair's breadth as it soars over my head. I look up. It's buried in some random tribute's chest. _Not one of my allies._

"Peeta!" I exclaim, and go to dive.

"Better not," Percy says.

"Excuse me?" I demand, disbelieving.

"In your...uh...condition," he says, flashes me a wink, and splashes off with the ease of a fish.

I'm insulted, until I remember that I'm supposed to be pregnant. Percy just did me a huge favour.

Me and Finnick continue to defend against the other tributes. I narrowly escape a heavy fist sent at me from District 10, until Finnick practically tears his throat out with a twist of his trident.

Peeta eventually appears, towed along by the ebony-haired Percy.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and rescue my girlfriend," he says, not getting out of the water. "Only time she'll ever need rescuing."

I look over to the far left, where Annabeth is hovering on her plate, looking very freaked out. Odd pair - Percy, a demigod son of Poseidon who looks like he was born in the water, and Annabeth, daughter of the Poseidon-hating Athena, with a phobia of spiders and a dislike for swimming.

Instead of heading for the Cornucopia, the rest of the tributes disperse into the woods - except for our allies, who congregate in a small crowd on the beach to the left. After loading ourselves down with weapons - I remember to grab several bundles of knives for Tris, Four and Jace - we swim over to them.

"You okay?" Susan asks as we drag ourselves up on the beach.

"Yeah," I say, panting. I deposit the other bow and sheath of arrows in her arms. "Got this for you."

"Thank you," she says, and she looks like she means it.

"Weapons pile!" Finnick calls, and they all flock to it.

Tris and Four immediately nab the knives. They don't take them all, though - they're handy with their fists too. Jace takes the daggers, and a stele. Clary takes a single knife and sticks close to her blond district partner. Rose takes a dagger, and Dimitri doesn't take anything. Peter grabs a sword, different to Percy's - whereas Percy's is bronze with a distinctive style to it, Peter's is long, sharp and silver. Thomas takes a couple of short knives but nothing else. Teresa takes a machete - Thomas looks at her skeptically, and she shrugs. I'm guessing she's never used one before, then.

Annabeth takes the last dagger, a short bronze thing that looks wickedly sharp. Peeta takes the very last thing, another machete.

"We need to move," I say, watching the forest. It's teeming with life, a luscious, humid hole. It's not a forest. It's a jungle.

Feeling uneasy because of the unfamiliar terrain, I turn back to my allies. "Guys. We need to find a place to sleep. Get some water."

"I can get water," Percy says. "I just need something to put it in."

Finnick snaps his fingers, and hops up to the edges of the trees, followed by Mags. They strip leaves from the trees and shred them. Weaving them tightly, the offer them to Percy within five minutes - five bowls, so closely bound they can hold liquid.

We all stop and stare as Percy does his thing.

He raises his hands, and a small body of water does the same. We all gawp as he seems to squeeze his hands into fists, and the salt and impurities visibly drops into the slightly lower remaining water. Separating it carefully, the water is distributed by the demigod into the bowls, and he stops, looking a little proud. Percy looks up, sees us staring, and strikes a pose. "I know, I'm awesome."

Annabeth slaps him over the back of the head.

_**So...yeah. Bye. **_


End file.
